


Honorary Drowned Priest

by SmilingAlwaysSmiling



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingAlwaysSmiling/pseuds/SmilingAlwaysSmiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Theon knows how to bring back the dead, set pre-series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honorary Drowned Priest

Jon can’t move, frozen to the spot in shock when he sees that his brother isn’t moving. The water is still dripping from his hair, but he doesn’t move to brush it back. Robb has been pulled from the water and is lying on the bank of the river. His chest isn’t moving, and Jon can tell that he’s not breathing. Theon shoves him roughly to the side, and he’s still stunned enough that he doesn’t even protest. 

"I know you said you didn’t want him to come along," Robb whispers when Jon levels Robb with a glare at Theon’s approach. Greyjoy, for his part, is completely ignoring Jon’s presence. Jon would be pleased with this arrangement, but he’s aware that Theon is ignoring him because Jon’s beneath him. 

"He’s an ass," Jon mutters as he moves to mount his horse.

"He’s from the Iron Islands. He loves swimming and when he heard me mention it, he invited himself along," Robb explains. 

"You could have told him no," Jon argues.

"I know. Next time."

 

Jon does nothing but watch as Theon moves his hands to Robb’s chest. As worried as he is for his brother, he still has the presence of mind to realize that Theon isn’t smiling for once. He’s prompted back into awareness when Theon starts pressing his palms rythmically into Robb’s chest. 

"What are you doing to him?” Jon’s yelling, outraged by Theon not having the decency to leave his brother’s body alone. 

Theon’s still ignoring him, a focused frown creasing his brow before he leans down to press his mouth to Robb’s.

Jon scrambles to his feet, horrified and livid as he moves to slam his hands into Greyjoy’s chest and send him sprawling backwards.

Then he hears coughing and a groan, perplexed when he notices that Theon is just glaring back at him and is not the source of the sound. Looking down, he sees that Robb has opened his eyes and lets out another sputtering cough, water dribbling out of his mouth. 

Robb groans again and turns onto his side, breathing heavily. Jon looks back to Theon, who’s wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and watching Robb with relief obvious on his face before it melds into a proud smirk. 

"Back home, you’d be one of the Drowned Men," Greyjoy jokes, giving Robb a slap on the back that causes him to groan again. 

The trip to the river had been uneventful, with Theon bragging about his lattest beddings and Jon remaining silent. Robb, for his part, had tried to invite Jon into the conversation once or twice but had given up by the time they reached the river. 

They hadn’t even begun to undress when Robb’s mount spooked at a noise from the woods and kicked out, catching Robb with a hoof to the back of his head. When he hit the river, the current swept him under the water and away from the shore. 

Jon was already off his horse and jumped in after him while Theon swung down from his own horse to follow after him. Even with both of them, it was a struggle to pull Robb out of the water. It wasn’t until he was lying on the riverbank that Jon realized Robb wasn’t breathing.

When they’re back at Winterfell, Jon realizes he should thank Greyjoy, and for once thinking of Theon doesn’t make his blood boil.

He finds him sitting next to a bedridden Robb. The maester had seen to his brother, who was feeling well enough to smile faintly and shake his head at whatever Theon had been saying before Jon arrived. Robb smiles a bit more when he sees Jon lurking in the doorway. 

"I didn’t know you could do that, Greyjoy. Bring him back like that."

Theon smirks and shrugs, “How would I ever put up with you Starks if I let Robb die?”

Usually the insult to the Starks would make Jon bristle, but he recalls the fear he had seen on Theon’s face when they pulled Robb from the river. And the relief when his resuscitation had worked. 

"Of course, but did you have to kiss him like that?" Jon asks, incling his head.

"I was breathing for him," Theon hisses, and Jon smiles at turns to leave as Theon turns red with anger and embarrassment.

"You did what?" Robb asks, and Jon heads down the hallway, grin growing as he hears Theon sputtering out an answer.


End file.
